Nightmare
by black-roulette
Summary: Yugi has a terrible nightmare! Who better to comfort him than his yami? :Puzzleshipping; RIDICULOUSLY fluffy:


_**Title**_: Nightmare

_**Summary**_: Yugi has a terrible nightmare! Who better to comfort him than his yami? (puzzleshipping)

_**Disclaimer**_: I own NOTHING!! Aaand...as a side note, all flames will be used to warm up my soup for dinner.

_**Warnings**_: Shounen-ai and a whole lot of RIDICULOUS amounts of rot-your-teeth-out fluff, sap, cheese, and a little in between!

* * *

_It was dark. _Extremely_ dark. Chills crawled all over his body and made him shiver violently. He could've sworn he felt small fingers touch him every now and then. He was scared, but he held his ground. He wanted to be strong, just like his yami. He wanted to be strong _for_ his yami. _

_He took a few steps forward, only to stopped in the middle of the blackness. Feeling something tugging on his ankles, he looked down, but in a vain attempt to see what held him in place. It wasn't a welcoming tug or something playful, for that matter. No, it was cold and vicious. It pulled him down with such intensity that he lost his balance and toppled down. He whimpered slightly, becoming more terrified by the second. _

_A low, amused chuckle echoed through the darkness. He looked around, but could not see anything; the shadows were too thick. _

"_What's the matter, Yugi? Can't get up?"_

_Yugi gasped, recognizing the voice. "…Yami? Is that you?"_

_Another low chuckle. The amethyst-eyed boy shivered. Something was definitely wrong…_

"_Yami…please… Please help me. I…I don't know what's got me! It's really starting to…to scare me…" he said, whispering the last sentence. _

"_I can't help you, Yugi," Yami said pleasantly. "In fact, why should I even _try_? You always need my help. So, no. I won't. …Help yourself."_

_This wasn't the Yami that Yugi knew. Something wasn't right. Was he…_enjoying_ watching the terrified teen struggle? And he wouldn't even lift a single finger to aid his supposedly precious aibou! It was totally out of character for the former pharaoh. _

_Before he knew it, Yugi felt himself being pulled by something. Unable to get up, much less _move_ anymore, he let out a yelp. The only response he received was an entertained laugh. The laugh then turned into a snicker. _

"_Yugi, Yugi, Yugi. How pathetic you are." _

_Within seconds, a small, dim light appeared before the now-panicking adolescent. Yami was now kneeling in front of him, staring at him with insane crimson orbs. A psychopathic grin was spread across his lips and his eyes held a deranged gleam. Yugi gasped at not only the look on his yami's face, but also at the familiar glowing "eye" on the spirit's forehead. _

"_Y-Yami…you're…!" _

_A maniacal cackle boomed, causing the smaller tri-haired male to flinch. The crimson-eyed pharaoh continued to smirk, his face now centimeters away from his hikari's. "Ah, my precious little Yugi…you _disgust_ me," he spat, pulling away from the teen and his grin disappearing. "I should get rid of you on my own, since the shadows are taking too long to devour you."_

_Tears welled up in large, horrified amethyst orbs. Why was Yami saying these things? Why was he acting so strange? …Why did he look so _crazy_? He would've continued to ask himself questions, but the sight of his beloved pulling out a rod—the Millennium Rod—stopped his train of thought. Tears began to pour from his eyes, and all the words he wanted to say retreated to the back of his throat._

_Yami's smirk returned as he unsheathed the weapon, loving the torture and devastation that played on the younger boy's face. He licked his lips and murmured, "Mmm…I love that look, Yugi. You should make it more often." He tilted the boy's chin up with his index finger and continued to grin. "Too bad you won't be able to make such a delicious expression once I'm finished with you." _

"_W-why…?" Yugi managed to choke out. "Why?! I…I thought you loved me!! Yami, what happened to you?!"_

_The crimson-eyed man only laughed. "Love? What is this 'love' you speak of? I know not of such a foolish thing."_

"_Yami…!!" _

_Abruptly, Yami's smirk left and his lips formed into a scow. "…I've had enough of your constant blabbing. You're starting to annoy me more than you already have." He held up the Millennium Rod. Just as quickly as it left, his smirk returned. "Good bye, _Yugi love_." _

_And with a relaxed smirk, he plunged the rod into—_

Yugi shot up in his bed, terrified as sorrowful tears streamed down his cheeks in a steady rivulet. He glanced at the peaceful figure beside him and stifled a sob, not wanting to disturb him. Covering his mouth tightly and diving into his pillow, Yugi allowed the mournful sobs to escape his lips, praying that he wouldn't wake up his slumbering lover.

What a horrible nightmare!

Yami slowly opened his scarlet eyes, sensing a disturbance in the once-peaceful environment of Yugi's bedroom. Sitting up, he glanced at his aibou to find him shaking and sobbing violently. His eyes widening, he instantly wrapped his arms around his little one and whispered, "Yugi… Yugi, love. Come on, now. Sit up."

Hesitantly, the weeping teenager sat up, only to be pulled into a tight, loving embrace. Fresh tears raining from his large eyes, he buried his face in his yami's chest and continued to sob. Yami began to stroke the boy's hair soothingly, each lament tearing his heart in two.

"Yugi," he said softly, hoping to get the boy's attention.

To his greatest dismay, it did not work. The poor tri-colored-haired hikari continued with his forlorn cries.

"Aibou…"

Still no luck. Yugi continued to weep, now louder and more violently.

"…Little one…"

Yugi let out several ragged breaths and sucked in much-needed air. He clung tighter to his darker half and nuzzled further into the strong chest.

"Sweet one…"

The amethyst-eyed boy still did not hear him. Yami frowned and placed his hands on the boy's slender shoulders.

"Baby, come on now. Look at me."

Yugi finally looked at his lover, sighing in relief when he saw a look of pure worry and concern gracing the pharaoh's handsome features. Now he knew for _sure_ that it was a nightmare.

Yami pulled his little love back into an embrace. Kissing Yugi's tears away, he whispered, "Yugi, honey, what's wrong? What happened?"

"N-nightmare…" Yugi whispered, so softly that Yami barely caught the word.

"A nightmare?" the ancient spirit questioned, clarifying his little one's words.

The lighter of the two nodded slightly, tears still rolling down his cheeks once more. Yami tightened his hold on his lover and bent down to kiss his tears away. "Please stop your crying, love. My heart can't bear to see you like this. Come now, tell me what it was about."

Letting out a few ragged breaths and a couple of sniffles, Yugi muttered, "…I don't w-wanna talk a-about it…"

"Please, Yugi. …It'll make you feel better."

"…You were…were…" Yugi had to take a deep breath to keep back the sob that threatened to escape. "You were so _cruel_! S-so insane…! You called me p-pathetic and you said I d-_disgusted_ you! Y-you wouldn't help me when I was in t-trouble and you said you didn't l-love me. You…even…you even…_you killed me_…!!"

He couldn't hold them in any longer; the sobs _needed_ to come out. All the while, Yami gaped in shock, his crimson orbs wide in horror. Shaking his head in disbelief, he pulled his lover close to him and began to rock back and forth. While Yugi cried into his chest, he stared at the wall. He was speechless! What…what had he done to make Yugi dream of such _atrocious _things? Feeling tears form behind his eyes, he clamped them shut and rubbed circles on his sweet one's back. The tears seeped through his eyelids and slowly slid down his sun-kissed cheeks. Yugi looked up and noticed this.

Calming down a little, he sat up straight and placed both of his hands on his beloved yami's face. This caused the former pharaoh to open his eyes. Yugi sniffled slightly and then bent forward to kiss Yami's tears away, like the dark had done for him earlier. Smiling faintly, he pressed his forehead to the elder male's and whispered, "…Now I'm absolutely _certain_ it was a nightmare…"

Yami brought a hand to Yugi's cheek and began to stroke it tenderly. "…Aibou…what have I done to make you dream of such things…? I'm so sorry…!!"

The amethyst-eyed boy shook his head. Kissing his yami softly, he murmured, "You've done _nothing_ wrong, Yami. I don't know how I was able to have a dream like that, but know that _you_ never did anything wrong."

The Egyptian nodded, kissing his aibou's forehead. Continuing to trail sweet kisses across the boy's face, he stopped and nuzzled into the boy's neck and said, "…My beloved Yugi…though you claim I have done nothing wrong, I still beg for your forgiveness… I don't want to hurt you; whether it's in a dream or in reality."

Yugi smiled and closed his eyes. Opening them once again, he stated, "I love you."

The crimson-eyed king sat up and gazed into his lover's eyes. Returning the smile, he replied, "And I love you."

The lovers leaned in to share a kiss. Lips connected, parted, and connected again gently, each new kiss they created filled with more love and adoration than the last. Yugi smiled into the kisses as he felt himself being pulled down by Yami. Giving each other one last kiss, they pulled away and gazed at each other. Yami planted a quick kiss on Yugi's cheek and pulled him even closer to his side, refusing to let go. Yugi gladly snuggled up to his dark, now feeling much better than he previously had.

"Shall we go back to sleep?" the crimson-eyed spirit asked, yawning slightly.

Yugi nodded, resting his head against his yami's shoulder. "Mm-hm… I'm tired. …I just hope I don't have any more nightmares…"

"I hope so, too. But if you _do_, then feel free to wake me up. I'll always be here for you, baby. And if you need something, don't be afraid to ask. I'll _always_ fulfill my duty to you."

Yugi giggled slightly. "All right, all right. I know. …Thank you, Yami, for making me feel better."

"That's what I'm here for, love."

"Mm." Letting out a quiet yawn, he closed his eyes and whispered, "Good night, Yami…"

"Good night, aibou."

And for the rest of the night, Yugi slept soundly, no nightmares plaguing his slumber in Yami's arms.

* * *

Good gravy, what was _that_?! That was prolly the most sappiest, cheesiest, fluffiest thing I've ever written in my _life_! Ah well, it was probably around 3 in the morning when I wrote this, so I guess that explains it. XD But I thought it was cute. So? What did you guys think? Review if you'd like, but I won't hold my breath.


End file.
